


to remind me that i am a fool

by soapyconnor



Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, alien mpreg, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: aka the real reason the yautja ended up with human dna





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do what i want and no one can tell me any differently
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @rboydholbrook

            McKenna groaned, every muscle in his body feeling like it had been blown to smithereens. Which, it very well had.

            He sat up, and shook his head, removing his helmet. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, staring at the burning ship that had just crash landed in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, the headache going through his skull not getting any better.

            McKenna swallowed, the plane not looking like anything he had seen before. He heard clicking noises, and he struggled to his feet, reaching for his gun. He was grabbed by the back of his uniform and lifted to the air. McKenna struggled, body twisting in the air. He looked around desperately for his attacker, only for them to materialize in front of his face.

            He swallowed once more. The masked creature— _alien_ , he thought to himself—moved their faces close together. McKenna for a brief moment thought it was scanning him, but he told himself it was _impossible_. That all of this was impossible. He—he was just losing it.

            _Pull yourself together_ , he thought, as the creature reached forward, slowly moving a hand over McKenna’s head. The alien made some clicking noises, and dread filled him. The alien tucked him beneath his arm and headed back to the ship. McKenna struggled, his body twisting and turning in the alien’s arms, but he had too strong of hold.

            The alien stripped him of his weapons and gear, tossing him into a containment cell. McKenna scrambled to the glass, looking out of it as the alien went to the command console, two alien dogs standing next to it.

            The alien made some clicking noises into the microphone as a photo of McKenna appeared on the screen, and he came to the startling realization that it was a Bounty Hunter. McKenna slid back down the cell walls, looking blankly at the metal. What had he possibly done to warrant this? Why did they want him? His mind was racing, and his stomach churned.

            He was sure he was going to die.

            He thought about Rory. He thought about Emily. Emily would be just fine without him. Rory, on the other hand, he knew would struggle immensely. He missed his son already, and he wondered what his son would think of him.

            Being kidnapped by aliens. Yeah. Totally the story of a warrior.

           

 

            McKenna woke up with a start. The plane had suddenly come to a halt and he scrambled to the back of the cell, looking up at the glass opening. He swallowed as the Bounty Hunter opened the door, and before he could do anything he was scooped up, and placed in the Bounty Hunter’s arms like you would a baby. A blanket was draped over him, and an oxygen mask placed over his face, before the Bounty Hunter exited the ship, his two dogs at his side.

            McKenna shuddered. Wherever they were, it was extremely hot, and he immediately began sweating. He looked around, and swallowed.

            He wasn’t on earth.

            McKenna tensed when another similar creature to the Bounty Hunter approached. They spoke in clicks to one another, before the new alien grabbed McKenna by the arm, ripping it out beneath the blanket. McKenna began to struggle, his mask fogging up, and he felt something injected into him. He moaned quietly, everything quickly going black.

 

 

            The next time he woke up, he was in a bed. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable bed in the world, but it felt good against his body. He laid there limply, slipping in and out of consciousness. He swallowed, his mouth parched. His body felt a little bit better, he didn’t _completely_ feel like the shit had been beaten out of him, but it wasn’t exactly one hundred percent better. His abdomen hurt more than anything else, and he rolled onto his back, gently pushing back the blanket. He stared at his stomach and bile rose in his throat upon seeing the surgery scars.

            They had healed up rather well. Either they had some sort of advanced technology that caused people to heal quicker, or he had been passed out for a _long_ time.

            He scrambled back upon the door opened, and he met gazes with the Bounty Hunter, who’s glowing yellow eyes pierced his soul. McKenna looked around for a weapon, but he ended up relenting. They hadn’t hurt him yet. Maybe they just wanted to experiment on him and then they’d let him go home?

            _God,_ _I hope so_.

            His hands fisted in the blankets, and his mouth went dry when the Bounty Hunter spoke, and he could _understand it_. “Your needs?”

            Instead of answering it, McKenna blurted out, “How the _fuck_ can I understand you? What the hell do you want with me?” He snapped his jaw shut, swallowing as the Bounty Hunter stepped closer.

            “I ask your needs. You will find out soon,” he said, the clicks loud. “As for your sudden understanding of our language . . . Human brain. Amazing what can learn in such short time.” The Bounty Hunter’s eyes burrowed into him. “Again. Your needs?”

            McKenna swallowed. He didn’t want to trust these aliens, he didn’t want to ask anything from them. But, fuck, he wanted to get back to Rory. He wanted to hold him in his arms again . . . “I’m thirsty. And hungry.” McKenna could smell himself and he flinched. “I need a bath.”

            The Bounty Hunter clicked. “Bathroom in door over there,” he said, nodding his head in its direction. “Will be back with food and water.”

            The alien turned to leave, but McKenna blurted out, “Can I get some clothes?”

            Both froze. McKenna was terrified of what was going to happen to him now that he had spoken out of place. The Bounty Hunter just replied with, “Yes,” before he left.

            McKenna slumped against the pillows. He rolled onto his stomach, staring out of the window to the jungle of whatever hell planet he was on. He wondered what eighteen-year-old him would say if he told him where his life would end up.

            _You’re a crazy fucker_.

            Well, McKenna didn’t really blame his younger self. He was starting to think he had gone insane as well. Eventually, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom. It took him a while to figure out the knobs but eventually water—or whatever the hell their equivalent for water was—began spilling out of the faucet. He eased himself into the tub, not so sure if he should trust whatever this liquid was, but he couldn’t stand the smell of himself anymore.

            He scrubbed himself clean, his entire body aching immensely now that he had tried to be active. He got up once he felt clean enough, stumbling out to the bedroom once more and falling onto the bed, not caring the sheets were dripping wet. He curled up, pressing his knees against his forehead.

            McKenna wished his brain would think clearly enough for him to be able to come up with an escape plan, but whatever drugs they had been giving him, made him . . . compliant. Every thing seemed so . . . simple. The thought of getting back to Rory, that he _could_ possibly get back to Rory, seemed to be something suggested back to the medicine . . .

            Deep down, he wondered if it was actually true. But yet again, he’s trapped on an alien planet. Anything’s fuckin’ possible.

            He was woken up out of his daze when the door opened again. This time, it was a different alien, but it looked fairly similar. McKenna closed his eyes. He struggled to a sitting position, his lungs burning immensely. He leaned back against the headboard as the Server stepped forward, placing the tray next to him. McKenna glanced at the food. It looked fuckin’ gross, and he glanced at the Server.

            “Eat.”

            McKenna sighed. He picked up the glass of the same water, and he downed it. His stomach turned and churned, but he forced it to stay down. He was surprised when it actually did, and he felt a little better. He looked at the Server and he swallowed. They must have done more to him then he properly realized . . .

            He picked up a piece of food and began to eat. The Server turned and left, leaving him to his own devices.

            Once he ate everything, he slumped back into the sheets, his eyes slowly falling shut.

 

 

            His mouth felt weird. He had no idea how long he had been on this planet, but they still hadn’t told him what the point of him was yet. He hoped he’d find out soon, because the longer he was here, the longer he worried about Rory.

            McKenna glanced at the Bounty Hunter, who was asleep next to him. He wondered if the Bounty Hunter took him as his mate. He slept in the same bed with McKenna, and he didn’t allow him to leave the room. He didn’t make any advances, but the Bounty Hunter always checked on him and came to the room at night. The thought of being mated to this _thing_ . . . God. He wondered when he would wake up from this ever-continuing nightmare.

            He went to stand up, when he felt the Bounty Hunter’s hand wrap around his wrist. “Where going?” he clicked, amber eyes no longer piercing McKenna’s flesh.

            “I feel sick,” McKenna murmured quietly. He hated how docile he became. He couldn’t wait to be back home. Then he’d show this fucker who’s boss . . .

            The Hunter snorted. “Fine. Go and come back.”

            McKenna shuffled quietly to the bathroom, closing the door before flicking on the lights. His eyes went wide as he saw his reflection in the mirror. The weird mouth that these aliens had was beginning to form on his face. He let out a scream and stumbled backwards, falling into the bath tub, the weird trance like state he had been in suddenly disappearing. He sat in the bath tub, trembling when the Hunter came in.

            “What wrong?”

            “My face,” he managed to choke out, gripping at the mandibles that had suddenly appeared. It terrified him to see that he was transforming into one of them.

            The Hunter laughed at him. “Is natural. Drugs are creating adaptions to your physique, to prepare you for what’s to come.” The Hunter dragged him out of the bath tub. He raised a hand to McKenna’s mouth and pushed the mandibles inward. McKenna looked at himself in the mirror, and swallowed when he saw his mouth looked semi-normal again. “Can hide if want. Not so bad.”

            McKenna nodded dumbly, allowing the Hunter to drag him to the bed, forcing him down beneath the sheets. An arm wrapped around him, holding him close to the Hunter’s chest. The alien’s words finally began to settle in. “What do you mean what’s to come?”

            There was some clicking, and then a chuckle. “You will find out soon enough.”

            McKenna didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

 

 

            Hunter—affectionately named by McKenna—showed him just exactly what he meant when he was going to find it out. The doctor had come in a few minutes before Hunter arrived, checking him over and pinning him onto his back, so that he wouldn’t move. Without any preparation the doctor had began to finger him, feeling around inside of him before he touched something deep within McKenna that caused him to shudder.

            McKenna looked at Hunter, feeling sick to his stomach as the doctor fingered him. He shuddered as the large digit rubbed against his prostate, and he felt himself growing hard at the stimulation. The doctor studied his reaction, the flushing of his body and his cock slowly growing hard against his tanned flesh.

            “He’s ready,” the doctor chirped to Hunter, pulling his hand out.

            McKenna shook and he curled backwards, slowly covering himself for the blanket. “Is he strong enough?” Hunter inquired, raking his eyes over his body.

            “He took my finger with ease. He will do just fine,” the doctor replied before he left.

            McKenna stared at Hunter and he curled up in on himself as the alien moved forward, grabbing him by the legs and dragging him down the bed. “I don’t want this,” McKenna said, desperation in his voice.

            “Does not matter what you want. Did you think I grabbed you for fun?” Hunter mocked, ripping the blanket off of him. His cock slowly appeared out of his sheath, and McKenna’s mouth went dry. Really, the only thing that could be compared to this was the cock of a horse. It was _massive_ , and McKenna was sure that he wouldn’t be able to take it.

            “Wait—” he begged, as Hunter grabbed him by the head and pinned him down.

            “You’ll enjoy this.” Hunter’s other hand stroked down McKenna’s body, and he clicked at him. “You are capable of taking me. We made sure of that.” It almost came out as a purr, and it scared McKenna that his cock just seemed to grow harder at the sound.

            Before he could say anymore, Hunter thrust deeply and hard into him. He felt his hole tear and he cried out, arching his back and struggling to get away from Hunter.

            Hunter’s cock was slick. It moved unnaturally, it felt like there was a large tongue inside of him, licking at his insides. As Hunter thrust into him and the organ began to grow more and more wet, it began to ease the pain in his lower region.

            It began to feel . . . good.

            A moan escaped his throat and he felt Hunter’s hand relax around his head. He looked down at himself, and saw the alien’s cock thrusting in and out of him. He moaned upon seeing the tip jerk upwards, and he could see the tip through his abdomen. It was erotic and terrifying but he found himself enjoying it.

            He hated himself for enjoying it.

            A sharp gasp escaped his throat and his back arched, his entire body trembling as he felt Hunter’s cock pierce a part of him McKenna didn’t even know what existed.

            He caught a glimpse of the scars on his abdomen, and he swallowed. Everything was becoming clear and he felt like he was going to pass out . . .

            He felt the tip of his cock roaming around in this newfound area, and he shuddered, every second getting closer to throwing up. Finally, it seemed to find what it was looking for, and Hunter let out a low, predatory growl, before McKenna was filled with cum.

            His stomach swelled, expanding two times its original size, and he lets out a shuddering breath as Hunter pulled out. Some cum escaped and dribbled down his legs, but for the most part it seemed to stay inside of him. McKenna trembled violently, his mind feeling like it had broken. His cock was still rock hard against his now swollen stomach, and Hunter didn’t move to do anything. He just laid down lazily next to McKenna, and pulled him close, a tight arm around him.

            McKenna finally came too. “How many?” he asked.

            “Five. At least.”

            McKenna’s face paled. “A-at once?”

            “No. Individually.”

            McKenna wasn’t so sure if this answer was better or worse. He rolled onto his side so his back was facing Hunter. For the first time he could remember, he began to cry.

 

 

            McKenna laid in bed, a hand over his stomach. It was . . . He shuddered. He couldn’t even complete that thought. He could feel the baby growing inside of him and moving. He wondered if this is what it felt like for earth women? He felt sorry for his wife then. It felt awful . . .

            Hunter came into the room. McKenna didn’t look at him. Hunter sat down on the bed and pulled him into a sitting position. “You must eat,” he snapped.

            “I don’t want too,” McKenna retorted.

            “You would rather die than have our baby?”

            “There’s a lot of things I rather do than have your babies.”

            Hunter grabbed him by the throat, dragging him up and snarling in his face. “You will never go home.”

            “I don’t care right now. Everything hurts. I hate being stuck in this fuckin’ room. You tryin’ to hide me from the fucking universe or something?” McKenna snarled in return. He tore at the dreadlock hair, trying to get Hunter to let him go.

            Hunter’s mandibles twitched. “You want to go out? You want to explore the house?” he growled. “Will that make you feel better?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” McKenna said, exasperated. “All I do is lay here. With my giant stomach.”

            “All of our birthers stay and rest. Is stressful.”

            “Yeah, well, when humans are pregnant they like to be up and active. We go crazy otherwise. If you keep me here much longer I may drown myself in the bathtub,” McKenna said, glaring at him.

            There was a moment of silence, and he licked his lips, realizing that he had made a grave mistake. Hunter’s face got close, and studied his features, before he slowly lowered McKenna onto the bed. McKenna felt a metal band clamp around his wrist, his eyes going wide. He stared at the metal band, wondering what it was.

            Hunter stood up, and looked down at him. “Better eat when come back. Or will make sure you regret it,” he said calmly.

            Fear shot through McKenna, and he began to cry. Fuck, he hated what they had done to him. “Yes Hunter,” he replied monotonously. Hunter glared down at him before he turned and left.

            McKenna stared down at the metal armband. He attempted to pry it off, and he groaned in frustration when it wouldn’t budge. He leaned back against the bed, tempting a glance at the bathroom. He knew there would be no point in trying.

            McKenna stared down at his stomach. It was painfully large and heavy. It felt like he had a bowling ball just hanging off of the front of him, and logically he knew that it was only going to get bigger, but he desperately prayed that it wouldn’t happen.

            He ate his food and then laid back down on the bed, dozing off until Hunter returned. Hunter laid on the bed and pulled him close, an arm wrapped around him to keep him from moving. His hand cupped McKenna’s stomach, and McKenna flinched when he felt the baby move.

            “Are . . . are there other humans on here?” McKenna asked, curling up a bit. “Do . . . do most of your planet not know about me?”

            Hunter ran a hand through McKenna’s hair and gently gripped it. “There is a few. About . . . ten. Your presence is kept under wraps. We do not want there to be fights over you.” Hunter pulled McKenna on top of him. McKenna’s skin touched his, and he shivered as he felt Hunter’s cock flick against his hole.

            Without a word, McKenna slid backwards, allowing it to penetrate him. He then slowly began to fuck himself on his cock, not even batting an eye at the feeling of it slithering around inside of him. “What are you planning on doing with us?” he murmured, eyes half-lidded.

            He hated to admit it. But being fucked by Hunter felt . . . fuck. So good . . .

            Hunter leaned forward, and McKenna’s mandibles extended out of his mouth as Hunter’s nipped and tickled his throat. McKenna’s cock grew hard against the swell of his stomach. It had shrunk since the doctor began injecting him with these new medicines, but it didn’t bother him all that badly.

            “Half of you will be used to breed with us,” Hunter said, his large hands massaging his cheeks. “The other half will breed amongst each other to create genetic diversity. Then their babies will reproduce until we have a broad genetic pool. Your DNA was collected and will be stored.” Hunter’s mandibles tore his neck open a bit. “As was the other four who are being used to breed. We will have our offspring reproduce with the other half human-Yautja, and then will proceed to reproduce with the new human offspring. Within a couple generations our entire species will have human DNA.”

            McKenna raked his teeth over his lip, collapsing forward onto Hunter’s chest when his cock began to tickle at his prostate. “Why . . .” he took a deep inhale, “Why us?”

            “Does not matter,” Hunter said, digging his nails into McKenna’s ass cheeks, forcing him further down on his cock.

            “Will I ever get to return home?” he asked softly.

            A rumble escaped Hunter’s chest. “Depends,” he said, dragging his teeth over McKenna’s throat. “On if you survive the remaining four pregnancies. And if you don’t change your mind.”

            “I would never _not_ want to go home.”

            A hand gripped his hair and he gazed into Hunter’s amber eyes. A chuckle escaped Hunter’s throat. “We will see.”

 

 

            McKenna didn’t get to go out and enjoy the house as much as he thought he would. If he were on earth, he would look like he was pregnant with triplets. He had been informed by the doctor that he wouldn’t have much time left in the pregnancy, that it wouldn’t be before too long that he would have another issue on his hands. He hated that. Because from the sounds of it, not only would he have to endure four more pregnancies, he would have to deal with the babies too.

            Every day he hated it more and more.

            McKenna shifted on the bed anxiously, not able to get comfortable. He felt so God damn tired, barely able to even keep his eyes open. He moaned, and didn’t lift his head when the door opened.

            Hunter bent down in front of him, and ran a hand over McKenna’s sweaty hair. “Have brought you something.”

            “An epidural?” McKenna snorted.

            “No. This.” Hunter held out what looked to be an iPad, and McKenna slowly took it. Hunter turned it on, and typed something on the screen, before it brought up a video feed of Rory.

            McKenna’s eyes went wide and he struggled to sit up. Hunter helped him sit up and held him close to his side, staring down at the image. “Wh—Oh no—don’t—” McKenna whimpered, his eyes scrunching shut. “Don’t tell me—”

            “Your son is fine,” Hunter replied. “He will be all right. We are not continuing visits to earth, we have what we need.” There was a moment of silence. “Thought would like to see your son. Thought would . . . comfort.”

            McKenna stopped, staring down at the image of his son playing on his computer. It filled McKenna with great joy to know that his son was all right, and he seemed to be doing all right. There was a bruise on his cheek, and it terrified him to know that he was getting beat up at school. He wished he could go and take care of those fuckin’ bastards . . .

            Something clicked in his head, and he slowly turned to look at Hunter.

            He had not been gentle with McKenna. Of course, he had been more careful now that he was pregnant, but before he was sort of rough with him. This . . . this was a sign of . . . empathy? Concern? _Something_ , but it was human, and it was not something he thought Hunter, or any of the Yautja were capable of. Something in his mind told him he was being manipulated, but he forced it out of his mind for the time being.

            He leaned over, and for once, he kissed Hunter on the mouth. He didn’t flinch when Hunter’s long tongue entered his mouth, and traveled down his throat. McKenna pulled back, a line of spit following his mouth. “Thank you,” he said gently, looking into Hunter’s eyes.

            Hunter shifted. “Don’t mention.”

 

           

            McKenna continued to watch over Rory. He worried about him so much, but he was proud of the man he was coming. Time was passing so fast on earth; his son was graduating before he had even had the baby. It worried him a bit. Would he even have a son to go back too?

            He noticed some differences in himself. The skin at the back of his head had large bumps, and when McKenna pierced it, a dreadlock similar to the Yautja came out from his skin. He had hurriedly chopped it off and tried to ignore the searing pain in his head.

            They just kept coming back. They were light blond like his own hair and it made him sick.

            Not to mention his eyes had gotten the unnatural glow that the other Yautja had . . .

            McKenna laid on his side, curled up next to Hunter. He was peacefully asleep, until a sharp pain rocketed through him.

            He looked to Hunter.

            It was time.

 

 

            McKenna was getting used to how fast the babies grew. The first one, which he jokingly named Michael, much to Hunter’s chagrin, was already the same height as McKenna and he was barely four months old. Hunter reassured him that it was normal, and soon Michael would be an adult, which is why they didn’t entirely worry about him taking care of the babies.

            They quickly had a second baby after Michael. Which McKenna named Charlotte, since it was, apparently, a girl. Charlotte grew fast too, and both babies would rather go off and explore the world and didn’t care about their ‘mother’, as they called him, as much. Of course, whenever they came and visited him they spoke and were very gentle and loving towards him, but he rarely saw them.

            The third and fourth baby came quickly after Charlotte. They were named Aaron and Lucy. At this point, it seemed amusing to Hunter, the names he could come up with. Each child had their Yautja name—which McKenna for the life of him couldn’t pronounce—and their ‘mother’ name, as they called it.

            It was amusing.

            The fifth child came about five months after he had Lucy. He had needed a break after basically giving birth to four children in a span of two years. His body clearly showed the toll it had on him, but Hunter reassured him he was fine.

            Connor was underweight and sickly. He required nearly constant care from McKenna, and he didn’t grow at the same rate as his brothers and sisters. For a while, McKenna wondered if he was going to survive at all. Most nights, he ended up crying into Hunter’s shoulders, who didn’t seem to know what to do.

            Eventually, though, Connor got better. He got better and stronger and proved McKenna wrong. Surprisingly, even though his other children only came back occasionally, Connor was back all the time. He was very attached to McKenna, and they often spoke about things that Connor was worried about.

            McKenna told Connor about earth. He told him about how he had come to Yautja. He told him _everything_. Looking back now, McKenna should have known it was a bad idea.

            But he didn’t care about that. He didn’t care about returning to earth. The only thing that mattered to him was this:

All five children, while clearly Yautja, all had blue eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

            Connor stared at McKenna.

            “What’s wrong, son?” McKenna murmured, closing his eyes as he laid on the bed. He felt totally relaxed, and he wasn’t sure why. Right about now he’d be heading somewhere else to keep himself occupied. He curled around a pillow, burying his face into it, inhaling the fading scent of Hunter.

            “Do you ever want to go home?”

            McKenna froze, a slow frown creasing his brow. He tilted his head so he was looking at Hunter, and he could tell the boy was nervous about _something_. McKenna sat up, slowly beckoning his son forward. Connor shuffled forward and sat down on the bed. McKenna looked into his eyes, and Connor jerked his gaze away briefly. “Why do you ask?”

            “You can’t be happy here,” Connor murmured.

            McKenna blinked, drawing his robes close around him. “I am very much happy here. I love your father.”

            “ _How_?”

            McKenna shrugged. “He pleases me.”

            Connor stared at him. “He doesn’t really love you.”

            McKenna kept quiet, and sat up, beckoning Connor forward. “Something you’re curious about?”

            Connor hesitated, then moved forward, slowly sitting down on the bed. “Some of the other half-human children say their parents express desires to go home. You don’t. I . . . I just wanted to know.”

            “If I wanted to go home, I would have asked too by now. But, I love your father, and I don’t regret coming here and living with him. I wouldn’t have any of you, if I didn’t. I know it doesn’t make sense, Connor, but it will someday . . .” McKenna shook his head. “I shouldn’t have told you about how I got here.”

            Connor tensed. “You regret telling me? You would rather lie to me and act like you came here willingly?”

            Their gaze met. “Yes, Connor. I would rather have that then this.”

            Connor’s mandibles clicked. “Did you know that they’re going back to earth? They’re getting more people.”

            McKenna smiled. “Good for them. Those people won’t realize the gift they’ve been given until they come here.”

            Connor tensed, and snarled, standing up and pacing. “They’ve drugged you! Mind controlled you to be obedient! Why are you okay with this?”

            “Because this is my home. This is where I’m meant to be.”

            Connor let out a cry. He turned, and stormed out. McKenna watched him go, before he shrugged, and leaned back on the bed, dozing off.

 

 

            A month had passed since the conversation with Connor. Hunter had left on a mission, and McKenna was blissfully unaware of the situation going on. McKenna was asleep when Hunter returned home. Hunter laid a gentle hand along McKenna’s side, causing McKenna to slowly wake up and look up at Hunter, a sleepy smile on his face. “Hi, baby.”

            Hunter stared down at him, before he sat down. McKenna sat up, his eyebrows furrowing together. “What’s wrong, Hunter?”

            Hunter gently cupped McKenna’s cheek. “Connor stole a space ship and went to earth. He took one of our machines, wanting to give it to the humans. I . . . was forced to go after him. I tried to convince him to come back with me, but he wouldn’t.” Hunter paused. “I had to kill Connor.”

            McKenna sat, the information slowly processing. His bottom jaw began to tremble, and he lurched into Hunter’s arms. Hunter sat, shocked, before his arms slowly wrapped around McKenna, holding him close as McKenna sobbed into him.

            Hunter ran a hand through his hair. “We can make a new one.”

            “You can’t replace a child.”

            Hunter kept quiet. “I’m sorry, love. That was insensitive of me.”

            “Shut up—just hold me.”

 

 

            Hunter managed to convince McKenna to attempt to have another child. McKenna sat on the window, staring out into the world, a hand cradling his swelling stomach. He closed his eyes, and silently wondered if this child would end up dying too . . . As far as he knew, the other four children were mentally fine. They didn’t seem to care about it. Most of the Yautja had changed due to the humans, and saw them as good people.

            McKenna opened his eyes as the doctor came in, glancing at him. He frowned, seeing two people dressed in government clothing. “What’s going on?”

            “We have gotten in contact with the human government, at the assistance of your husband,” the doctor explained. “We are going to send you, your husband, as well as some of our guards to earth to discuss negotiation. We would like to open up free trade, as you humans . . . have taught us much. We would like to extend an olive branch, as you would say, and show them we mean good will, by sending you with them.”

            McKenna blinked.

            “You are happy and healthy here, are you not?” The doctor asked. McKenna nodded. “That should be enough evidence to prove that we mean no harm anymore.”

            McKenna thought about it. He would get to go home. He would get to see some of his friends and family, if they were still alive. He would get to see Rory . . . But a part of him feared they’d kill him, they’d kill _Hunter_ . . . He didn’t want to lose them. He didn’t want to be stuck on earth for the rest of his life.

            But he at least had to try . . .

            He looked at the doctor. “All right.”

 

 

            McKenna held Hunter’s hand. He was dressed in robes from head to toe, and he had refused much of the medals and dressage they tried to cover him in. He hid his mandibles, much to Hunter’s disappointment, but McKenna just kissed his cheek to reassure him. There were five Yautjas with them, each armed to the mandibles.

            McKenna tried to let this reassure him, and knowing that Connor never gave them the Predator Killer, but his hands still clenched around his stomach. He raised his gaze when he heard one of the men shout, “We are nearing earth’s orbit.”           

            Hunter turned to McKenna. “It’s up to you, love.”

            McKenna swallowed and kissed him, before he heaved himself to his feet and waddled to the control panel. He looked at the monitor, showing the date on earth.

            _November 21 st, 2044._

“Contact the oval office,” McKenna murmured, his hand gently rubbing the bottom of his bump. “That’ll be the best way to get their attention.” The Yautja chirped, before he typed on the control panel for a bit. The Yautja moved to the side, and McKenna took a deep breath.

            He smiled once the video call appeared. “Hello, Mr. President. Quinn McKenna, apart of the 75th Ranger Regiment.”

            There was a tense silence between every member in the oval office. “I’m sorry?” the president spoke, “Who is this? What—”

            “My name is Quinn McKenna. I was a sniper for the 75th Ranger Regiment. I went MIA on May 29th, 2018.”

            McKenna gave them some time to rummage through their computer files, and he grinned when they looked at each other, slowly realizing what he said was true.

            “That’s impossible,” the head of Homeland Security murmured.

            “Oh, it’s very much possible, sir,” McKenna snorted. “I can help you solve many of your missing person’s case. In fact . . . well. I have a proposition for you. As long as you allow us to land, and allow my husband to come with me, this could all be solved peacefully.”

            “And if we don’t?”

            “Then more people are going to go missing, and you, as a planet, as going to go extinct.” He smiled. “Have I made myself clear?”

            After a moment of silence, McKenna asked, “Permission to land?”

            “Permission granted.”

 

 

            They ended up landing right in front of the White House. It’s what McKenna wanted—would they really risk killing anyone when they’re right in front of the entire world? McKenna took Hunter’s hand, holding it tightly and he took a deep breath as the door opened. He slowly travelled down the ramp, and for the first time in decades, he took a deep breath of earth air. It made his head dizzy for a bit, and he leaned upon Hunter for a moment, before he forced himself upright, jerking his chin out.

            The president stepped forward, and McKenna separated from Hunter, to shake the man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir,” McKenna said, bowing his head a bit.

            “I suppose it is good to meet you too,” President Daniels murmured, glancing around. McKenna glanced towards the press, before he looked back to Daniels. “Did you have to make such a . . . grand, entrance?”

            McKenna leaned forward a bit. “Of course, I did, sir. I didn’t want to risk the chance of you killing me, my husband, or my offspring.”

            Daniels’ eyebrows furrowed together. “Your offspring?”

            “We will get to that soon.” McKenna’s eyes swept along the cabinet members. “All right. Before we get down to business, I have one request.”

            “And that is?”

            “Where is my son?”

 

 

            McKenna found himself in an interrogation room, gently sipping some hot chocolate. The baby moved inside him, pressing against his organs. He could sense Hunter right outside the room, and could tell that he was okay, that they were too intimidated by him to do anything to either of them. McKenna smiled, and hummed quietly, closing his eyes. He almost dozed off when the door opened, and he blinked tiredly. He smiled softly when he saw Rory. “Hello, son.”

            “Don’t call me that, please,” Rory said with a flinch. “I don’t believe you’re my dad.”

            “Well . . . I am.”

            “You’re far too young,” he murmured. “We will see . . . I’m . . . I’m gonna take your blood, and they’ll compare our DNA.” Rory pulled out a finger pricking tool. “And . . . then I’m gonna ask you some questions that only you’d know. Then . . . then you can go talk to the president.”

            “All right, buddy. If that’s what I need to do to get you to believe me.”

            Rory flinched again. “Don’t call me that. Please.”

            McKenna sighed, and didn’t flinch when Rory drew his blood. “Do you not recognize your own father?”

            “I recognize you. Mom had loads of photos of you. I just . . . can’t believe it. You should be old.”

            McKenna chuckled softly. “Yautja revolves around the sun a lot slower than earth. Time is slowed. For you, I have been gone for almost thirty years. But there, it’s only been about a year or two.”

            Rory blinked at him as another scientist came into the room, taking the sample, and leaving the room. Rory quietly sat down, pulling at his ear. “It does? I . . . I guess that explains it.” Rory blinked at him. He leaned back, and shifted, blinking at McKenna.

            “I can tell you want to ask me questions about the planet,” McKenna said, softly. “But, you know you need to authenticate my . . . realness.” McKenna’s mouth could not form words very well. He knew he sounded like English wasn’t his native language. “I must apologize for my . . . conversational skills. I haven’t spoken English in many, many year.”

            Rory nodded. “I . . . I do have a lot of questions about Yautja. I have researched the aliens before, since they’ve came to earth a lot. They stopped after you disappeared . . .” Rory shook his head. “It’s okay. That should be expected.” Rory shifted on his seat. “All right. Let’s get down to business . . .”

            McKenna repeated the information word for word. He knew that Rory and the others were looking for honesty and for him to slip up, showing that it was rehearsed or that he really _wasn’t_ who he said he was. But McKenna answered everything perfectly. Rory continued to chew on his fingers, and he only stopped when the man from earlier returned to the room.

Rory studied the document handed to him. McKenna knew that it would show up that the two of them were related, that _he_ was really who he said he was. He knew so when Rory got all teary-eyed. “Dad?” Rory murmured.

            “Son,” he replied, embracing Rory. Rory let out a soft sob, and McKenna dragged his hands through Rory’s hair, kissing the side of his head. McKenna shushed him softly, and gently rocked him back and forth with closed eyes.

            Rory sobbed and clung to him until some government officials showed up, and asked for Rory to step over for a few moments. Rory reluctantly pulled away, and Hunter entered the room.

            “Are you all right?” Hunter murmured, heading to the chair and helping McKenna to his feet.

            “Yes, of course, why do you ask?” McKenna blinked, looking up at Hunter. He jumped when he felt the man’s hand touch his cheek, wiping away the tears that streaked his cheek. McKenna blushed. “I am okay. I just haven’t seen my son in many years. He’s grown up without me, and now . . . It’s just a lot to see him. Especially since I am . . . younger than him.”

            “I must apologize,” Hunter said, softly, “At the time, I had not thought about the impact it would have on you. I was just doing my job. But you . . . have made me see otherwise. To change. The emotional . . . feelings you had at each birth, when Connor died. I . . .” He shook his head, and leaned down, kissing McKenna. “I am very sorry.”

            McKenna wrapped his arms around Hunter’s throat. “Love, if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered, nuzzling against his cheek.

            Hunter’s hands went to his lower back, rubbing away the knots that had formed there. “You should get some rest. The gravity is affecting you gravely.”

            McKenna yawned. “I would love too, but we cannot leave. They are just giving us time together.”

            Hunter pulled him over to the wall, and he pulled McKenna down to the floor, kissing the side of McKenna’s head and pulling McKenna on top of him, making him comfortable. “Just sleep on me. It’ll be fine.” Hunter pulled at McKenna’s sleeves, causing the man’s arms to fall inside his robes.

            McKenna yawned again. “I don’t want too.”

            “Sleep, love. I don’t want you to stress yourself out.”

            McKenna sighed, resting his head against Hunter’s chest. The man _was_ awfully comfortable to sleep on . . . eventually, he passed out.

 

 

            He jerked awake, and wiped at the dried drool on the side of his mouth. He heard voice talking, and he blinked, looking up to see a government official. His mind was too fuzzy to realize who he was, but he got that the man’s name was Hamilton. He looked to Hunter, who nodded at him, and squeezed his hand.

            McKenna yawned, and rose to his feet, stumbling to the table and sitting down. He blinked at Hamilton, who sat down across from him. “Where’s my son?”

            Hamilton blinked. “Pardon?”

            Realizing he spoke in Yautjan, he cleared his throat. “Sorry. I asked where’s my son.”

            “Rory has other things he needs to attend too. I am just here to ask you some questions about your time away from earth, and what exactly you’re here to discuss.” Hamilton shuffled his papers. “You’re serving as the diplomat, yes?”

            McKenna closed his eyes and yawned again, his mandibles briefly stretching out of his mouth. He closed his mouth, and watched as Hamilton rubbed at his eyes. He rolled his eyes. “You saw what you saw. During my time on Yautja, my body began to experience changes. I’m sure you can tell from my eyes. I have the same unnatural glow. I began to grow mandibles after not being on the planet that long. I promise, it is normal, and considering that my DNA didn’t show any changes, this is just a natural affect of the planet.” He licked his lips. “But yes, I am acting as a diplomat.”

            Hamilton’s jaw snapped shut and he cleared his throat. He glanced to the mirror, and McKenna followed his gaze. He hated the idea of them being watched . . . “Ah, all right. Why did they decide to have you serve as a diplomat?”

            “They wanted to show you that there has been no harm caused to the humans that have been kidnapped,” he said, smoothly. “Aside from some physical things, I am happy, and healthy. I have been well taken care of on the planet, and am living proof that I am happy there. Not to mention they figured that you would not want to listen to them because of their intimidating nature . . . But I assure you, they have changed.”

            Hamilton looked at Hunter quickly before turning his gaze back again. “I can assume that you are higher up than the other humans that have been taken?”

            “Yes. My husband is a bounty hunter. But, I do not anymore benefit that the other humans.”

            “What benefits do you have on the planet?”

            “I have a home, food, and anything else you could ask for.”

            “You say you are well taken care of, but your . . . physical form suggests otherwise.”

            McKenna smiled. “Oh, I am well taken care of. This was done on my own. I am pregnant, for the sixth time since I was moved there.”

            Silence fell over the room. Hamilton stared at him, his jaw open. “I . . . I’m sorry? How—”

            “Just like how it is done on here. However, I had an artificial womb placed inside of me. Every child born is half-Yautja and half-human, but look more Yautja than human.” His hand dragged over the swell. “That was the original reason why they were kidnapping people. They wanted to merge our DNA to make themselves stronger. Of course, it worked, but they changed their minds. We made them see things differently.”

            “And . . . they have?”

            “Considering I’m even allowed to be on earth and Hunter allowed me to be alone for any amount of time should be proof that they have changed. They are very protective of their spouses, especially when they are with child.”

            Hamilton looked like he was going to be sick. It filled McKenna with great joy. “And . . . you _want_ to be pregnant? With your husband?”

            “Oh, yeah, very much so. One of my children died recently, it caused me great pain. So, my husband and I decided to have another.” McKenna grinned. “Oh, and yes, I love my husband very much, and he loves me. You should have seen them when I first became apart of their society. Cuddling and affection wasn’t a thing. Cuddling at night was only to make sure I didn’t leave. Now, he does so willingly. He wouldn’t even let me sleep on him if he was still like the original man I had met. But, clearly, he is not.”

            Hamilton stared at him.

            “Don’t look at me as if I have seven heads. I have had time to get to know him and love him. But, you only know of them as the creatures who have killed many of your kind, and planned to take over the earth. I assure you, that is not what they want to do anymore. They would like to promote peace.”

            Hamilton cleared his throat. “You referred to us as _my_ kind, as if you didn’t belong to it anymore . . . Do you not see yourself as human?”

            “If I were to return to earth and live out my natural life, I would most likely be held within a jail cell until the day I died. So, no. I do not see myself as a human being anymore, despite knowing genetically, I am one of you.” McKenna sighed. “Can we get on with this? I would like to go home. Your air burns my lungs now, and I feel rather sick. I would rather not my baby’s first breath of air be of this planet’s.”

            Hamilton swallowed heavily. McKenna grinned back at him. “So . . . what would they like to negotiate?”

            “We would like to start an open trade route,” he said smoothly. “We also would like to help you with your space program, to make travel between our two planets possible. We think that we could both benefit immensely from the trade, and by exchanging culture. We could help you advance technologies, and save the planet. Humans have always been interested in space travel, and I’m sure scientists would have a field day on Yautja.”

            “Can you guarantee the safety of our citizens?”

            “Any Yautja who did not like the humans being there or did not change to our civilization were killed. The humans will be completely safe and happy while they’re spending time on the planet. What we should be asking, is if _we_ will be safe _here_.”

            Hamilton chewed on his lip. “As long as they do not commit any crimes, I don’t see why not . . .”

            Hunter spoke up, “Let them know we will exchange military technology, if that will make them agree more.”

            Hamilton squeaked, “What did he say?”

            McKenna turned, and there was a glint in his eyes as he smiled at him. “He said we will exchange military technologies with you.”

            Hamilton glanced at the mirror. His gaze snapped back to McKenna. “Tell him that we agree.”

 

 

            McKenna sighed softly as he strolled alongside Hunter, inhaling the planet’s air. This was the first time he was allowed outside of the central city, and it felt . . . nice. He leaned his head against Hunter’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Around him, humans and Yautjas interacted. It had been almost a year since the treaty had been signed, and space travel was allowed. A lot of humans had come to stay on Yautja, and a lot of Yautjas moved to earth. It was nice, to say the very least, to see the intermixing cultures.

            McKenna opened his eyes, his eyes scanning through the crowd. He saw their youngest daughter, Astral, mixing among the bodies, bouncing on her heels. Pride swelled in his chest. This was something he wanted their daughter to grow up with, this is what he wanted everyone to experience.

            He felt someone’s shoulder brush up against his, and he turned. He smiled as he saw Rory, and he leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. “Have you been having fun on the planet?” McKenna asked, glancing over his shoulder to see a young Yautja behind Rory. The bright green eyes screamed human, and McKenna lowered himself onto the balls of his feet. From the light blush on Rory’s cheek, he could very well tell the attraction growing there.

            It made his chest swell with pride.

            “Oh, yeah, definitely,” Rory said, looking over his shoulder at the Yautja. “Me and Baz were wondering if we could take Astral with us. Baz wants to show us some of their telescopes and their mapping of the stars.”

            McKenna glanced at Hunter. Hunter shrugged. McKenna looked back at Rory. “Oh, yes, that should be fun. Just make sure not to break anything, and to watch Astral. I don’t want to have to chew either of you out, or get Baz into some trouble.”

            Rory grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, we’ll be okay. We learned after the last time . . .” He hugged McKenna, before he turned, waving at Baz to follow him.

            The pair watched them go, before Hunter swept McKenna off of his feet, and took him into a secluded area. He sat McKenna down, and gently wiped his face off with a towel. “Isn’t this nice, love?” McKenna murmured, smiling at him.

            “It is pretty nice,” Hunter replied, “to see everyone getting along.”

            McKenna pressed their foreheads together. For once, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly a second chapter/sequel if im not lazy


End file.
